Hell's Angel
by spiritgem
Summary: The crew dock at their final stop before Logue Town, Bloody Rose Island. With a legend about a gory past and a Marine search squad arriving soon what can the Strawhats and Luffy do to save the day, and themselves, this time? No pairings, contains my OCs.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys, I told you earlier in my Hell's Angel story that i'd be making a remake and if you know how to read or even how you got on this page then you know this is it! I hope it's better then it's original. Probably not. *Sighs* I'm making some major changes that will affect the story better as I said before I really wasn't thinking when it came to the plot, that was a major mistake on my part. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters I do however own my OC.

* * *

_On an island in the East Blue a dark, smoldering cloud is hanging over a town, a little ways off a small girl no older than 4 stands alone watching as the town goes up in smoke along with the burning cottage behind her, the original target of the burning mass that had spread quickly to the now burning town and forest._

_Bodies lay around the young girls feet only meters away upon closer inspection you could tell they were once marines (_Warning! Descriptions of blood in the next part, so if your alright with that please read on)_ now they had huge gaping holes and large gashes in their stomachs and in some cases the head as well, staining their once white and blue clothes a blood red, the same colour that decorated the girl's face and clothes, the same colour of her eyes as she watched the destruction never flinching once even as warm blood pooled around her and soaked into the ground beneath her... (_Okay I'm done with the disturbing parts now!)

* * *

**Twelve Years Later, On The Going Merry:**

"Alright guys we have one more island to stop at before Logue Town!" A certain red haired navigator stood on the upper part of the deck calling out orders to the male members of the crew.

"Awesome! Maybe we'll have another adventure there!" Yelled the rubber captain of the Strawhat Pirates.

"Luffy, I think I've had enough adventure to last a life time already!" That was Usopp, the ship's residential sniper and coward, disagreeing and looking very pale at the thought of any kind of adventure especially Luffy's kind.

"Then start another life time's worth..."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Just then Nami decided to intervene, "Would you both shut up?!" She yelled planting a fist on either of their heads, making Luffy rub his head in "pain" and knocking Usopp out cold from the force of the hit, both now sitting, or laying passed out, on the deck with a large lump on each of their heads,"We still have a day before we reach the island so I'll tell you now, don't start trouble!"

A grunt sounded from behind her,"That's impossible with this idiot on board, trouble follows him everywhere." Zoro continued training as the navigator looked to him.

"I don't need you telling me that," Her eyes took on a teary look,"I'll die on board this ship because of the captain's horrible luck, oh what a tragedy to lose such a pretty young girl to the sea..."

"Nami-Swan~! Don't fear for I your brave knight will protect you no matter what even if it costs me my life!" Sanji noodle danced around his precious "Nami-Swan~!" in a flurry of hearts.

"Hn, dumbass love-cook."

"What was that Marimo I didn't quite catch it!"

"I said you were a dumbass!"

And before long the two rivals had started battling it out legs and swords clashing, each throwing insults to each other as they fought.

"WILL YOU GUYS GIVE IT A REST!" Nami pounded both the fighters faces into the deck, feeling more tired then necessary from hitting people constantly today.

As the passed out sniper laying next to him was just becoming conscious again Luffy chose that time to ask about the island they would be docking at soon,"Ne, Nami? What's the islands name anyway?"

"The name?" Nami thought about this for awhile, trying to remember what she read about the island, before stating,"Bloody Rose Island."

* * *

Hey guess what guys!? The best part about this is I actually like my story so far, it starts off so much better than the original and the characters are better (though I apologize in advance for any ooc-ness I will probably have), I should have started this a long time ago, anyway enough of me rambling, the next chapter will be done ASAP so just wait a bit longer guys hope you enjoyed and I hope you continue to read on, bye guys!


	2. An Old Legend of a Past Tradgedy

Hey guys! Been awhile hasn't it? I know, I know, you want to slit my throat for taking so long, correct? Well put that off for awhile while I write. Honestly I'm really sorry I haven't updated, and I know I'm a really lazy writer I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece end of story, if I did I would be a much better story writer

* * *

"Bloody? That sounds rather ominous Nami-swan." He blond cook seemed genuinely confused as to why someone would give an island such a creepy sounding name, couldn't they think of a more welcoming title?

Before Nami could answer Usopp cut her off, "Oh Sanji then let me tell you it is ominous! ominous indeed but of course nothing the great Captain Usopp wouldn't know about!"

This got Nami to raise her eyebrows at him, "So are you planning on telling us about it or are you just gonna stand there and brag?"

"O-of course! It's an old legend here in the East Blue. My mom used to tell me it. They say 11 years ago Bloody Rose Island was named White Rose, because of the beautiful flowers that bloomed there every year..."

"Are you an idiot? That still doesn't explain why they changed the name!" Pointed out the captain.

"Shut up! I'm getting to that! Now, where was I... oh yeah! But then that year as the blossoms were to bloom, tragedy struck, the Marines that had come to see the roses suddenly ran to their captain's call away from the village and it's people. The villagers heard shouts and screams as they saw a dark cloud shifting up from over the hill near the forest. Not many remember what happened next but those around could see a small form atop the hill as Marines attempted to attack it, only to be struck down and killed by water tendrils appearing from seemingly nowhere. Then even greater versions of the water spikes formed from the sea and began destroying the ships and anything close to the shore, anyone near was killed and anyone that survived can say just how tragic it all looked. The form atop the hill was now heavily shadowed by ash and smoke and the fire continued to burn the forest behind it. Then all of a sudden, the water stopped, the shouts and signs of fight disappeared from the hill. The fire, however, kept burning as the figure let out a howl, that no one could describe less as painful, before turning away and disappearing into the burning forest. The villagers were able to tame the fire after some time of course but the area it burned never healed, never disappeared, they called it The Dead Scar, a reminder of all the horror seen that day. Out of all the hundreds of Marines that arrived that day, only one survived, the captain of the ships, Captain Andrews. Ever since that day they say the roses that were once famed for their while petals were now dyed blood red, people say it's because of the blood of the dead Marines that now tainted the soil. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find the monster, but people say they've seen her today, she lives in the body of a young beautiful girl but people have only seen her from a distance, they say if you can get close enough to see her glowing blood red eyes, your already dead."

"Oh my God."

"Holy shit."

Zoro only looked ahead with a weary look as his crew mates looked horrified at the very thought of the story.

Everyone seemed nervous about the story, all except for Luffy, "Ne, do you think we'll be able to meet this monster? Eh, Nami? Usopp?"

Suddenly the red haired girl burst into (anime) flames of rage, "ARE YOU A BAKA?! DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING KILLED AT THE HANDS OF THAT DEVIL?!"

"But it's a new adventure, besides what if shes nice and..." Luffy suddenly cut off as he gained a look of deep concentration, then his face lit up like Christmas had come early.

"OH NO YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT-"

Nami was cut off as Luffy yelled, "SHE COULD BE OUR NEWEST NAKAMA!"

Nami stormed over to the idiotic captain and whacked him upside the head, "YOU IDIOT SHE'D KILL YOU BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN SAY SOMETHING TO HER!"

"But Usopp, I'm curious." Sanji temporarily looked away from the chaos of his crew and looked towards the liar.

The sniper took on a look or curiosity as Sanji called over to him,"Yeah Sanji?"

"Just out of curiosity, who was the monster, or the girl I should say?"

By now the entire crew had begun listening in to the discussion and all shared a similar look of wonder and curiosity at the new question.

Usopp just sighed and explained, "That's the strange part, no one could say for sure who she was, however, 4 years earlier the couple that lived atop the hill where the battle started had had a child, no one knew the kids gender, how they looked like, or even their name as they never left the house, it raised questions in the village but the couple were good, nice folk around the town and they had a great reputation, so no one asked anything more than the occasional whispered question or suspicion. But when they buried the bodies later they examined the burned down house the family lived in, as it was obviously where the fire had started, and while they found the parent's bodies the kid's was never found. Now people could only guess that the monster WAS the young child and her powers were the reason her parents kept her indoors as they felt she was a danger. Sadly they'd never know the answer. But people had taken to saying that she was an evil messenger from Hell in the body of a beautiful young angel to deceive us, so after awhile people decided the young girl was to be named, Hell's Angel."

* * *

SWEET! I'm done the chapter :D, sorry for any mistakes I may have made and if you have any questions feel free to ask. By the way next chapter will be about them landing, but I really just needed a whole chapter to explain about Hell's Angel because in the original story, she gets about two lines of explanation then it's back to the story, so I just thought it'd be better to dedicating this whole chapter to explaining the past events in detail. Thanks for being so patient with me! :D


	3. Arriving on Bloody Rose Island!

Hey guys! I'm making sure to upload this chap quickly as I feel I owe it to you all after making you wait for so very long. But my God, those three tests yesterday, at least french was easy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters

* * *

**Time-skip to the crew docking:**

"Here we are, Bloody Rose Island!" Stated the ship's navigator.

Luffy bounced over to the side of the ship looking extremely happy, "Finally! I thought we'd never get here, I was so booorrreeed!" He sighed dramatically.

"Funny this town is different from what I expected after that story Usopp told us." Sanji said.

Usopp only said in response, "Everything I said happened 11 years ago remember, it's no wonder the town was restored to it's peaceful self."

"That's fine by me, we're just trying to reach the Grand Line we don't need another pro-," The red head stopped speaking as she looked around and groaned, "Guys, wheres Luffy?"

"ADVENTURE!" They caught a glimpse of their captain running towards the forest before he disappeared into the dark green shrubs.

"IDIOT! WHERE IS HE GOING?!" Nami calmed down enough to look slightly worried, "Ah, he's a big boy, not to mention he has insane luck, he'll be back by dinner time."

She looked towards the rest of the members of the crew as she said the next line firmly.

"But, if he's not, we'll have to go and find him before he gets hurt." The rest of the crew agreed, seeing as though they didn't want to make a big scene of looking for a missing person that was completely alright. "Okay, does everyone have their list of supplies they have to get?"

Nods and a certain "Yes! Nami~Swan!" came from the remaining members of the crew as they looked down at the small sheets of white paper Nami had given them earlier.

"Alright then, meet back here by 9:00pm and if anyone sees Luffy make sure to tell him to be back by then as well, not that I doubt the smell of food will do that for us." She thought rolling her eyes.

She watched as the crew jumped off the ship and ran towards the small town, finding it hard to believe such a nice, peaceful place had such a history as that story suggests, 'Maybe it's just as Usopp said, an old legend, just a legend...' was Nami's thoughts as she too left the ship to go into town.

* * *

'Maybe I'll find that monster everyone has been talking about in here!' Thought the captain of the Strawhat pirates as he walked through the dense forest.

The forest in question was absolutely lovely, as if from a fairy tale. Light filtered in through the thick leaves overhead in soft beams that struck the ground turning the fresh dew into glowing gems that covered the lush grass and occasional spider's web. The light danced across the forest floor as soft wind blew through the forest creating a soft melody of shifting leaves and swaying branches, almost like the forest itself was communicating, speaking it's own language. The birds sung their own songs as he ran through bush after bush, making his clothes slightly damp from the morning dew that covered the forest's leaves.

Before, everything stopped.

He had reached what he assumed to be the end of the forest, but that wasn't right...because this was the forest but...

It was dead.

Everything was dead, there wasn't a single sign anything was alive, there were trees but they were charred black and only the stumps remained, the ground was completely black not a single speck of green grass could be spotted.

No birds flew overhead and no squirrels scurried across the ground, it was like all life had abandoned this one spot, every living thing avoiding it like the plague and nothing new growing to replace the old remains of the deceased forest.

'The Dead Scar? Is this place it?' Wondered Luffy as he continued walking through the, obviously, burnt down forest before stopping before the charred framework of what he guessed was a house, 'The family's house Usopp told us about!'

Suddenly Luffy felt uncharacteristically sad, maybe even depressed as he stood there staring at the place the house once stood. Then something glinting in the sun caught his eye and he moved to pick it up, his eyes widened as his held up the remains of a broken lamp and as he stared at it he felt like it held some importance, he felt like this lamp, as crazy as it sounded (but lets be honest when did Luffy ever care about being crazy?), had seen so much more than what the story had described.

He was pulled from his rare moment of thoughtfulness as he heard a soft melody playing in the distance, 'What is it?'

'Maybe it's her, Hell's Angel!' Excited again Luffy looked up ready to follow the sound but instead his eyes locked on a spot behind the house. Something he hadn't noticed before, the first glimpse of green he had gotten after entering this dead land. Running behind the house he aruptly stopped.

With the music still playing he stared at the sight before him.

Not two feet in front of him growing from the ash covered ground were vines intertwined and twisted around others as they grew with each other for support, every vine had small thorns trailing it's way up the green rope and at the end of each vine sat a perfect rose, each the exact colour of freshly drawn blood.

'The roses from the legend, it's true they were coloured red!' Thought Luffy and then realized before long that he was standing in front of a rose garden, the only signs that this area was once a living part of the beautiful forest behind him, and despite being the strongest, the bravest, and most courageous person he thought it was undeniably creepy, 'This entire section is dead, but these flowers are alive and still growing.'

The flowers painted the colour of blood... was the only thing left. The only thing still alive. It was ironic and horrifying, like the land had yet to forget what happened, had yet to forgive, the flowers being a permanent reminder much like the scar itself.

Luffy decided to move on however, as the music seemed to come from the forest behind some bushes, but as he made a move to walk forwards the music stopped and a rustling could be heard as a figure leaped from the middle of the patch, seeming to realize they weren't alone, and ran towards the still living part of the forest.

Luffy shouted after the quickly disappearing form as he gave chase, "Hey wait! Are you Hell's Angel? The one from the story? Come back!"

He ran for a long time after the figure before it seemingly disappearing into a crack in a cliff*, "Where'd they go?!" He was amazed by the disappearing act before he seemed to realize the crack was there, "Oh! In there I bet!"

He walked through the opening only to find a dead end, "What? It's just a small cave in here! They can't be in it, dang I lost them." He pouted as he had lost his target but decided to check out the place anyway, "Maybe they're just hiding really, really, well!"

Then he noticed the sun light reflected off one part of the wall, 'Does sunlight reflect on stone?' He thought as he walked towards the other end of the cave, but when he got to it he realized something, 'This isn't a part of the rock! It's just a mirror, which should be easy to break!' He was proven wrong as he tried to punch through the "mirror".

"What?! What is that stuff, I can't break it!" He looked like he was about to give up before he got a look of determination on his face, "Fine, this space may be small, but I can still give it one last try!"

**"Gomu gomu no- BAZOOKA!"**

He shouted his attack name as he brought his two fists to the fake wall and it shattered, "YOSH! I DID IT!" The bits of mirror fell to the ground before becoming liquid and forming a puddle, "Water? That stuff was water, but how'd it get all solid when it wasn't cold?" He only stopped for a second to contemplate this though as he noticed the pathway beyond the puddle of what was the former barrier.

'Maybe the monster, or whoever that was, can answer my questions. I really hope it was the monster!' Luffy thought excitedly as he ran down the winding pathway that never seemed to end.

Finally when he reached the bottom he noticed he was still in a cave, but this seemed more like a private lagoon.

The walls were lined with lit torches as they burned, reflecting off the shimmering pond that held the light and danced with it as it created patterns of all kinds beneath the surface, a willow tree seemed to be born from the small lake itself as it grew from the water and it's leaves hung over the pond creating an enchanted look that stunned him, 'If this is the monster's layer why did it look so, majestic, it feels warm in here too. I thought I was gonna find some dinosaur bones at least!' Luffy looked away from the sight of the pond and spotted a rock on which a figure sat, maybe it was whom he was following.

Upon inspection it was definitely a girl, she looked to be about 15, maybe older, but she looked small. She wore a white tank top and white shorts faint grass stains littered on them, on her feet were peach coloured flats. A bag patterned with small owls sat not far from her, and she herself held a flute, which seemed to be made of some kind of almost clear rock. On her arm was a white bandage, it didn't have any blood stains on it however, it just seemed like it was there because she wanted it to be. Moving to look at her face he saw she had pale skin and wavy waist long dirt blond hair. However, her eyes were the most noticeable thing about her, they were silver and they glowed in the pale light of the cave, they looked like they were judging him where he stood.

"Why did you follow me here? Why are you in the forest, no one ever enters the forest, and no one has ever gotten through the barrier." He was interrupted from his thoughts as the girl spoke, it was a soft sound with a defensive undertone, "Who are you?"

He smiled his thousand watt grin at her as he replied, "The names Monkey D. Luffy, the man whose gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"So... you're a pirate?" She seemed to calm down as she smiled at him, "You told me your name so let me return the favor. My names Crystal, Shamrock Crystal."

* * *

YOSH! Tis done, this chapter that is and I must say I am proud of it, it's the longest one yet and I hope you guys enjoyed it!

*= Sorry just to clarify as I could not fit it into the story, what I mean my cliff was one of those places with high walls and one entrance, people get cornered in them in movies all the time, but yeah it's circular and this one had a crack, or I guess an entrance to the cave in this case. I hope that helps and if it confused you, then well, sorry. :3

**EDIT to the reviewer who corrected me: Yes like a canyon but also not exactly idk it's hard to explain but thank you for telling me anyway my words tend to get lost sometimes.**


	4. Meeting Crystal

I honestly just noticed right now that my chapters having gradually gotten longer and longer, lets see if I can make it even longer today. That's right, this is an update! **Applause **I got a sudden shock of inspiration and I'm ready to get back to writing this story that I have put on hold for too long. Even though I'll probably put a long break between the next chap and this on too heh heh. Anyway I have no idea if my writing style changed at all but if it did I hope it only became better. Anyway without further delay, chapter 4! Enjoy bb's! And as always I will use flames to roast my marshmallows.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

As Nami walked through the village she thought it seemed normal enough, she had long ago left Sanji and Zoro to do shopping and whatever else they get up to when left by themselves, they had Usopp guarding the ship in their absence.

As she looked around at the decorated shops and happy people that there couldn't possibly be anything on this island so dangerous, this only affirmed her thoughts of legend being just that, a legend, probably used to keep kids from wandering away to the unknown or told around camp fires for a scare.

However, all thoughts of this vanished as she saw a women walk up to her, looking to be around seventy years of age, with white short hair and wrinkles covering her face, she looked up at Nami with surprisingly serious icy blue eyes that conveyed sympathy, though she had no idea why this women she never knew was feeling something akin to sorrow for her.

"You came from that pirate ship down at the docks don't you?" She questioned Nami though she already seemed to know the answer, "and the one who ran into the forest was one of your crew members weren't they?"

Nami had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going to, though she nodded mutely anyway, though she doubted the woman needed confirmation.

"Yes I thought so, I've been here long enough to know new faces when I see them." The older lady thought for a moment, contemplating her words before she spoke again, "Have you heard the tragic tale of that forest dear?"

'Ah there it is,' Nami had sensed that this woman was going to bring this up, and while she was sure the legend was only a story she still felt slightly nervous as this woman looked at her with pity, like she was going to tell her a family member or a close friend had died, but she said out loud, "Yes, the legends about Hell's Angel, I've heard of them from a friend."

At the mention of Hell's Angel the adults and even some of the teens around the pair seemed to freeze, while some of the parents had their children tugging at their clothing wanting to leave or wondering why their parent froze, confusion clouding their features. 'Why are people stopping so suddenly at the mention of Hell's Angel, it's a story, yet every adult here seemed to become frozen in terror at a mere word of it.' Nami thought.

The elder nodded and spoke again, "Ah, that's the thing my dear, you see you may not want to listen to an old bag like me, but you haven't been around to have seen what I saw, that legend is no story, and if you don't get your friend out of that forest soon you may not be able to save them, if it's not too late already." With those final words the woman disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared, melting back into the crowd as life seemed to have returned to the people around her once again.

After taking one last look around her she thought about what the old woman had said, and even though she trusted him she still silently prayed for him to come back.

* * *

**Still no one's P.O.V**

"My names Crystal, Shamrock Crystal." (**A.N** Bond, James Bond, only Crystal is her first name LOL (btw just picking up where I left off))

Luffy continued to smile up at her from his place on the ground as he heard her talk, "Crystal is a pretty name." But then seemed to fall back into thought, which seemed fairly difficult for him.

Crystal looked down at him curiously, "Is something the matter?" she seemed concerned as to why his smile had fallen and was replaced by a look of contemplation.

Luffy however, was wondering if this girl, the newly dubbed Crystal, had any idea where Hell's Angel was, or if she knew anything about where he may find her. But for some reason as he looked at her and opened his mouth to speak he briefly wondered if this was the right thing to do, then he thought that was silly, why would she be upset if he asked her about the island's monster? So he opened his mouth once again to speak as she looked at him curiously, "Do you know where I could find Hell's Angel?"

He quickly realized he asked the wrong thing as she tensed in fear and started to shake, "Why do you seek out the monster of this island?" as she lifted her face to look him in the eyes he gasped and stepped back a single step as he looked at her eyes. Instead of the silver they were before they were a deep chocolate brown colour, she seemed to panic even more as he took the step back out of shock, however, he quickly recovered with sparkles in his eyes.

"YOUR EYES JUST CHANGED COLOURS SUGOI*!" All discussion of their previous topic had been forgotten as he remembered the silver her eyes once were and the brown they were now, until they changed once again to a golden yellow, "THEY DID IT AGAIN!"

Crystal just looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes and beginning to laugh, it was just a small sound, a giggle, and Luffy had a feeling that she hadn't laughed in a long time, but here she was smiling and laughing as he stood there confused, "I-I'm sorry, it's just no one has ever reacted like that and it took me by surprise." Her laughter died down as she opened her eyes again, which were now her regular silver only with a slight pink shade around her pupils.

"How long have they been able to do that?!" Luffy asked with his voice still full of wonder.

Crystal merely kept looking ahead of her, expression not changing to even acknowledge that she heard what Luffy had said.

Luffy furrowed his brows as he spoke a little louder this time to get Crystal's attention, "Hellooo? Crystal did you hear me?" He waved his hands jsut in case she ignored his words again.

Crystal seemed to finally realize that she was talking to her as she looked over at him in surprise, "Oh I'm sorry Luffy, you were talking to me. Could you repeat what you asked me before."

Luffy briefly thought who Crystal thought he was talking to, they were the only two people in the room after all, before letting it go. "How are your eyes able to change colour and how long could they do that for?"

"Please let me explain, these are my true eyes, they've been like this since birth. My natural colour is silver, a sudden spike in my emotions will cause my eyes to change colour according to that emotion. A few you may have seen already are yellow and brown, brown means I am scared or frightened, while yellow means I am surprised. Do you understand now?" She seemed to have calmed down, now she was just explaining her eye colour like she was discussing the weather.

Luffy, of course, found this all amazing, "So your eyes change colours when you feel things?"

The girl smiled, "You put it in a simpler way but yes exactly."

He looked up with hope in his eyes, "Can I make my eyes change colour?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid you cannot, unless you were born with it as well, but you would have noticed by now."

He pouted as she told him this and the hope faded before his regular shining eyes returned, "That's okay, I bet you can't do this." Was all he said before stretching his arms over to the side of the rock she was sitting on before using them to rocket himself to the other side of the room, then going back to his original spot in the same way. He did all of this as Crystal looked on with shocked, golden, eyes.

She recovered fairly quickly and rose an eyebrow and smiling a bit, "Your right I can't do that." Then she took on a different look of thought, her eyes a bright orange, "So you're a devil fruit user if I am correct?"

Luffy smiled widely at Crystal, "Yep! I ate the gomu gomu no mi* and now my body can stretch reeeaally far." He drew out the 'really' and make a hand motion as if it emphasize just how far he could stretch, "Also bullets don't hurt me so I can't get shot in battle either." He finished his explanation laughing proudly. (**A.N** In other words "shishishishi")

Crystal seemed genuinely amazed at these words, "Wow, that's really cool." She muttered something else that couldn't hear.

Cocking his head to the side he asked her, "Sorry what was that last part, I couldn't hear it?"

But she only shook her head and looked down, "Never-mind I was just talking to myself."

Luffy only had time to look confused for a second before realizing, or sensing, what time it really was, "Oh no! It's dinner time and if I don't hurry and get back to the ship they'll eat all of the food without me!" Then he turned around and smiled his thousand watt grin to her, "You should come too! Trust me the crew is really nice, Nami is a little scary sometimes but she'll like you, they'll all like you!"

All traces of happiness slipped off Crystal's face as she looked back at him with blue eyes, which were brown around the pupils and a forlorn expression came over her face before she quietly whispered, "I can never go back."

Luffy grew confused as to why she couldn't go, "But why not? I promise it's really safe and really fun on my ship." He wanted his crew to meet Crystal but she seemed to reluctant to want to even leave this cave.

But she shook her head, blue and brown eyes still in place, "If you knew what was good for you you'd leave me alone. Please just leave and go back to your crew, I'm sure they're worried about you." Her voice was defensive yet again similar to when they first met, but with an underlying threat this time. Then she looked at him with a pleading look, she obviously didn't want to go but he was having trouble leaving her alone.

Finally he looked down and thought for a moment then looked back up at her, "Fine but I will be back here tomorrow, and I want you to promise you'll be here too so we can talk again, I want to now about how you played that music, if that was you at least." He looked at her with determination and she sighed.

Her face no longer held the deep sorrow it had only minutes ago and she seemed almost happy he'd be returning, "Yes I promise I will be back here tomorrow, now you must leave Luffy before your crew starts to look for you." She make a shooing motion with her hand as he turned back to the entrance, "We will talk again tomorrow." Then she seemed to think of one last thing and stopped him before he left, "And please promise me you won't tell your crew about me, please."

He smiled at her and nodded even though he was confused as to why she didn't want to meet his crew so badly, "Yeah you bet, I promise! Bye Crystal!" He waved one last time before turning around and running back up to the surface.

"Bye Luffy!" She also waved though she doubt he saw it and then sat there after he left, wondering if this cave had always been so quiet.

* * *

**Back on the ship...**

It had just reached 10:00pm and Luffy still wasn't back on the ship yet, they all agreed dinner would be put on hold til they found their wayward captain, they were just getting together a search party now.

"Okay Usopp, you stay here and guard the ship, we don't need anymore worries today." The sniper gave a quick nod as she turned to the cook and first mate, "Sanji, I want you searching the east side of the forest while me and Zoro will search the west side." Sanji just twirled with hearts in his eyes as he looked at Nami.

"Of course Nami~swan I'd do anything for you."

Zoro just looked over at him and grunted, "Idiot love-cook."

Sanji turned to him with fire in his eyes, "Your dumbass marimo head should be honored that beautiful Nami~swan wants to grace it's presence!"

Nami soon looked at both with anger in her eyes, "Will you both SHUT UP!" Both of them stopped and looked over at her as she massaged her forehead, "Look earlier today a woman told me about this supposed legend, she said that it might have already been too late for your friend after he goes into the forest, yet despite that I still believed or hoped it wasn't true, and now Luffy's late for dinner, what if what she said was true." Her face was sad as she thought of her black haired captain.

Sanji began to walk towards in, hoping to comfort her. "Nami I-"

"I'M BAACCKK!" Rocketing over to the ship was Luffy, and Zoro knew what was coming next but only had a second before the captain rammed into him (A.N These are like my fave canon moments when Luffy knocks over Zoro with his gum gum rocket lol) taking them both to the floor, "Oh hi Zoro."

Everyone seemed to freeze for just a second before Usopp yelled out, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS "Hi Zoro"?!" though he couldn't help the relief that washed over him knowing that his friend was alright, with no injuries that he could see.

Hearing this Luffy got off of the ground (and Zoro), "Of course I'm fine, I was ta- exploring the forest all day, it's really nice in there!" He smiled widely and laughed a bit. Only Zoro raised his eyebrow at the mistake, he had almost revealed Crystal and he made a promise he wouldn't, and he never broke a promise.

* * *

*Means cool in Japanese

Hey guys! I'm so happy I'm finally done with this chapter, and my laptop has already shut off twice, now that was annoying, but anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and remember flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Thank you and see you again guys, I'll try to update again soon!

**Edit: ****I wonder if you will notice the quirk I gave Crystal early on, it was going to come in later but that would make less sense so I opted to bring it in now. Cookie to anyone who spots it, hehe. But should I keep this quirk or change it? That my dear readers, is the question. **

**Edit #2: The quirk I was going to use was too similar to Usopp's, so I went with a different one. Cookie if you can spot it :D**


	5. Yuki

So hey guys chapter 5 is ready to grace the light of day, yes I will probably go back again and again to make changes and edit it until I am finally happy with it but at least it's up now so go ahead and read my lovely readers! I have a huge problem with updating because my school will always come before fanfiction so I have limited time to write, of course I had summer but hey I updated once then! Anyway read and enjoy!

**Important A.N: Since I can't remember if I mentioned this Crystal's eye colours with emotions are as follows;**

**Red - Angry**

**Blue- Sad**

**Brown- Afraid, scared, anything to do with fright really**

**Yellow- Surprise**

**Orange- Curiosity**

**Purple- Love, this can go as a bond between family, like Luffy loves Ace or his nakama or maybe if you were infatuated or in love with someone outside of those you consider family, just thought I'd tell you it's not only in the romantic sense. **

**Green- Excited/adventurous**

**Pink- Just general happiness or anything to do with it (Happiness is not grouped in with excitement as I see them as two different emotions though they go hand in hand.)**

**Silver- Her natural eye colour (When her emotions aren't particularly strong her eye colour will not change.)**

**The deeper or darker the colour the stronger the emotions. (Just to give an example if you were to sneak up behind her and shout "boo", her eyes would be yellow with varying amounts of brown surrounding the pupils, because you did after all scare her, and in varying shades.)**

**Also her eyes remain silver unless she has a sudden spike in emotions in case you missed that, so if anyone says "Oh why aren't her eyes *insert colour* all the time because she is *insert emotion* all the time, it is because those emotions are not strong enough to get her eyes to physically change colour. So please no reviews like that. If you do see an instance where you think I should mention if her eyes change colour do feel free to bring it up. **

Now that that's over, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat NOT own One Piece or any of it's characters, I did however make the OCs.

* * *

When Luffy woke up the next morning he headed straight outside, still remembering his promise from the previous day. He was going to leave right after they ate breakfast to visit Crystal again.

He decided that today would be the day he'd introduce her to his crew, he would convince her no matter what! He thought this with conviction as he entered the galley for food and immediately yelled at Sanji for meat.

"Hai hai, just wait for the other idiot to get in then we can all eat," the cook sighed. Looking around he saw Nami and Zoro, asleep on his chair, at the table, the only person they needed now was Usopp.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal a tired Usopp rubbing his eyes clear of sleep, who then took his place at the table next to Luffy.

Now that everyone was present they could begin and the crew grabbed whatever they wanted quickly before Luffy could eat it all. While everyone was seated Nami opened her mouth to speak, "We're almost all done on this island and later today we'll be leaving the island after we have all the repairs and stocking done. Besides now is as good as a time as ever, if we leave soon then we'll have smooth sailing for awhile."

Eyes widening Luffy swiftly ate any other food still left on his plate and exclaimed, "NANI?! I still have something to do Nami, please can't we stay a little longer." He had to get Crystal on his crew fast before they left he just knew that she was mean't to be his nakama like Zoro and everyone else.

Nami sighed looking at Luffy's distressed face, "You'd better hurry. ship won't leave without it's captain but I think it would be better for us to get to our next stop before the next storm," She stopped when she noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore, "Oi you should listen to your navigator!" 'What could he possibly need to do that's so important, he probably found some bug that he wants to keep as a pet or something.' She sweat-dropped not knowing that Usopp was thinking along the same lines.

'This idiot...' But Luffy was already long out the door only the faint sound of 'Thanks Nami!' was still heard. Nami only brought her mug of coffee closer to her mouth, hiding her fond smile, 'Yeah, that idiot.'

* * *

Luffy was running towards the forest when he saw another figure leaving it, 'Crystal?' he thought curiously. He bounded over to the person and found about half way there that the frame belonged to a tall man, definitely not a girl.

Now only a short distance away he saw the man had dark brown, greying, hair and a large mustache of a similar shade above his lips, his eyes were a lighter shade of brown. He walked with a limp over to Luffy after seeing him.

"Hello young man, what would you be doing going into the forest, you don't look like your from around here." He narrowed his eyes slightly at Luffy in scrutiny, "Not up to anything funny are ya?"

Luffy laughed and smiled at him, "Nope just going to visit a friend, what were you doing in there?"

He offered Luffy a blank look before saying, "I would recommend telling your friend not to meet up with you in such a dangerous place then, your life is too young to be taken yet," he looked Luffy up and down once more before speaking again, "What is your friends name anyway?"

Looking side to side as if expecting someone to pop out of nowhere before deciding it was safe enough to tell one old man* about his meeting with Crystal, giving him a 'come here' gesture he cupped his hands and whispered to the man, "Crystal."

Luffy pulled back and watched as the old man's face changed, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. He quickly closed it and looked at Luffy once more like he had just walked up behind him and yelled 'boo'.

It was all over in an instant though and once again the old man's face returned to normal but this time his mouth was twisted in a small smile, "I see, well I hope you have fun with your friend, it's good to know kids as friendly as you still exist." Still smiling the man turned as Luffy watch in confusion, "By the way, my name is Yuki, I think you should know that as we'll meet again."

'He didn't seem so happy to know me before?' But something else caught his eye, as his thoughts vanished they were replaced with new ones as he looked at Yuki's retreating figure, or more specifically, his leg.

On his right leg lay a scar extending from his ankle to his mid calf, stretching slightly as his limped away, and in the same place on the other leg was a bright design.

Tattooed there were two roses seemingly floating in harmony with each other, one was a pure white, the other a dark red, thorny vines extended around them in all directions.

He watched Yuki walk away for a few more seconds in wonder, before turning around and running into the forest where Yuki left all the while thinking, 'Man that guys tattoo looked really cool!'

* * *

*- Luffy thinks old man, but Yuki's really not THAT old, hes only in his forties, he just looks much older to Luffy.

I know I'm a right little cow aren't I? I don't update for so long and then when I do it's with this small ass chapter, but I have so many great ideas as to where this could go, I have to have one more chapter before Crystal and Luffy see each other again, actually Yuki wasn't originally even supposed to be in this story but I need him here HE MAKES A PLOT POINT! Anyway oh I'm so done with myself heh. **By the way, I know colour changing eyes are a regular Mary Sue trait, don't worry I've revised a million times Crystal's character (and I will do so a million times more if need be), I have thought out her abilities, weaknesses, strengths and her eyes have a very small point in this story that I still need to expand on, so many things to do so little time. Anyway thanks for reading my lovelies! Have a wonderful Christmas if it takes me a long time to update again!**

Constructive criticism is very welcome, however, I will ignore any flames altogether, they just don't interest me and frankly they do nothing to help the story in the slightest.


	6. Captains, Cadets and Chess, oh my!

Hey guys, I'm back with a new update. I don't really feel like talking so much before this update so lets get on with these reviews and the disclaimer!

**Tsukino Aisuru - A**: I went back to the previous chapter and noticed the same thing you did! I don't mean to make Nami so bossy, she's just a hard character for me to write. I tried to go back and revise it a bit to make it seem less bossy, and I thank you greatly for pointing that out to me! Thanks for the compliment too! And congrats on your second review of this story!

Disclaimer: Well, it hasn't changed but f you need a refresher then I will say it again. I do NOT own One Piece or any of it's characters, I did however come up with Shamrock Crystal. She is an OC.

Now ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

-On a Marine ship somewhere nearby in the East Blue-

In the Captain's quarters of the ship sat a man in front of a chess board, looking over the board thoroughly, eyes analyzing every last detail they could pick up. The man had bright orange hair that resembled the colour of flames that was cut short on all sides, he was wearing the usual outfit for a Marine Captain. As he reached out to make a move the door behind him swung open revealing a low rank Marine.

The fall of his foot steps was unfamiliar, therefore the man reasoned, he must be that new recruit they just accepted. His short breaths and hesitation for what must be an important matter, ('As he swung open my door in such a rushed manner.') mean't he was nervous. If he did not speak up in a few seconds then the captain would not hesitate to be the one who spoke first.

The Marine cadet was in fact very nervous, in his few short days on this boat he had learned two very important things; 1. Their Captain always had a strategy and 2. He was in a very bad mood due to some recent events. Anyone who looked in his eyes and saw the frustration and rage present there could tell you that.

He decided his situation couldn't get any worse so he spoke the words in a very rushed squeaky voice, "Pirates have docked at Bloody Rose Island, Captain Andrews!" He silently wished that the captain inquire no further and that he would be dismissed with no trouble. From the silence that followed it didn't seem to be his lucky day.

Now, Captain Andrews considered himself to be a very patient man, a very patient man who liked a well thought out strategy when it came to everything he did. Yet hearing this small piece of news had sent the already temperamental Marine over the top. He sighed before he calmly pushed out his chair and stood up, towering over the frightened cadet who took a small step back.

"What do you mean pirates have docked at Bloody Rose Island?" The voice was steady, but it held an underlying threat of a man standing dangerously close to the edge of reason. The shorter Marine took yet another small step back.

"Th-they arrived only a day ago but th-the word traveled quickly back to us and-" He was cut off by the red haired man's voice.

"None of that matters now," He took a deep breath, trying to settle his boiling anger, "What flag are they sailing under?" With any luck it, and the fact that the East Blue hardly gets any _real _pirate groups, they would just be a small group of no-names.

The other swallowed down his fear and responded, "It's the Strawhat Pirate's jolly roger, Sir."

As the words left his mouth everything stopped. It was deadly quiet in the room now. Andrews stood there, no expression on his face as usual, but underneath the surface he was overflowing with feelings of rage.

Unlike most other captains he knew of he was able to truly see the boy beneath the straw hat. He seemed like another low class pirate with a laughably small crew but as a man who prided himself in strategy he could see what could, no, what _would_ happen. This pirate was dangerous, the pieces that suggested it all fell together yet no one had bothered to look and now he was at his ropes end. There was a pattern, every time he faced someone they would always be stronger than the last.

This pirate knows how to adapt and grow with the challenges around him and if they weren't careful this could very easily become a threat to _them_ because someone thought it was a good idea to brand this as somebody to be underestimated. No doubt that was the reason for many of the boy's conquests. The crew was small but very obviously effective, he was choosing all the right people and making all the right moves and Andrews knew this was going right over every other Marine's heads.

He had spent long hours thinking over this pirate, thinking of where he would strike next, who his next opponent will be. That was where he was stumped, that was what pissed him off most because if there was one thing that Captain Andrews hated most it was being out witted. But this pirate's movements were unpredictable, impossible to track. It was a problem he had never run into before, it was nothing his strategies couldn't overcome. Yet this time he found himself out smarted by a mere child.

The cadets could see it too, never daring to mention the Strawhat's name after seeing the angered state it managed to put their leader in. Now it was no longer avoidable, and they had thrown their newest recruit on the ship to the slaughter house without a second thought to relay the news.

That's why the Captain's inevitable answer came as such a surprise to the young Marine, "Fine, we'll go there as well, we were planning on heading there soon anyway. We might as well see if we can catch up to these pirates before they can leave." He sat back in his chair and looked back to the game of Chess, "You may go tell the news to the navigator, we are heading to Bloody Rose Island."

The younger couldn't have looked more happy in his life to finally be dismissed, "Y-yes Sir right away Sir!" He saluted his captain before exiting hurriedly.

Now alone, Andrews allowed himself a small grin as he thought of his plan. 'It's my chance, I finally have your location secured, now is the perfect time for us to meet.' He spared a small glance to the wanted poster on the other side of the room, Monkey D. Luffy's grinning face stared back at him. Next to it was a newspaper article dating back 15 years, his grin widened taking on a much more sinister quality. He reached out and, taking his knight, check mated the king. 'Yes, it's time I killed two birds with one stone. I can't wait for us to finally meet face to face as well, Hell's Angel!'

* * *

So what do you think? Love, hate, meh? I don't mind you can write anything you want in the review section! Once again sorry it took so long to update and it will probably take a long time again but I was particularly proud of this chapter. It's much easier to write about your own characters than trying to capture the essence of another author's characters. (Nami in particular damn it!) The Chess thin seems cliched too but it was so much fun to write, I either wanted a super religious Captain or a Captain who was super obsessed with strategy and making everything perfect so it would fall into place. Oh it was so much fun. I could have done the Japanese strategy game Shogi but I frankly had no clue how it worked and I'm much more familiar with chess. Besides the back story of chess was to make strategies for war so yeah.

I very much appreciate constructive criticism and any other points you'd like to make about the story. Captain Andrews is a very mainstream name isn't it? Oh well if you have a better suggestion you can tell me! Chow my lovelies!

**Warning:** In a bout of laziness I didn't look over this other than the obvious spelling mistakes, I wrote this all in one sitting so bare with me I will do so soon, just not at this moment.


End file.
